lost moon
by And I'll Set Fire To The Rain
Summary: edward left, leaving bella behind and heart broken, victoria finds her and all bella wishes for is death, but will victoria give that to her. R&R COMPLETE
1. victoria

His lips pressed against my forehead, and as I opened my eyes he was gone, my light, my sun, my everything was gone.

A sob rattled my chest and I stumble further into the woods he did not love me.

The meaning of the word love did not make sense to me what does it matter when the one you love, does not love you back? What would be the point?

I tripped on something, probably my own feet, and lay flat on the ground.

"Isabella?"

A high childlike voice said behind me, a voice that terrified me, and a voice that I was very happy to hear.

The voice belonged to the woman who would put my pain to a stop, the women who would kill me. I did not look up.

"Yes Victoria?"


	2. hope for death

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own twilight,

So don't fuckin' sew!

**Chapter 2**

**The voice belonged to the woman who would put my pain to a stop, the woman who would kill me. I did not look up.**

"**Yes Victoria?" **I whispered, my voice sounded calm and… hopeful? Did I want death that much? I already knew the answer. Yes, yes I did want it that much.

She slowly walked round my zombie-like body, which was completely drained of all energy.

"Hmmm, this is different than what I had planned."

She had a plan? I only hoped that the physical pain would distract me enough that the pain of Edw- not I would not think _his_ name- _him_ leaving me. Again I was hopeful

She stopped and crouched down in front of me, every move catlike and graceful. I looked at her, close up I got a very good look at her, her fiery red hair looked like the sun, bright and burning, per pale face absolutely gorgeous, flawless, like _them_. Her red eyes as bright as her hair, there was even a smudge of blood on her lips to top off the entire deadly supermodel look.

"Although I have a wonderful plan B"

"Which would be what exactly?" I truly was curious.

She leaned forward and slowly whispered in my ear, "to turn you into a monster"

I tried to comprehend what she meant, but it was too late.

Her venom coated teeth sunk into my neck, and set me on fire, I began to change.

I heard her whisper before I blacked out: "you will be a perfect weapon; we will get our revenge, young Isabella."

"Bella," I screamed at her in agony, and I actually wanted revenge, I wanted to break every bone in _his_ goddamn body, I wanted to burn _him _up and watch as _his_ body crisps into nothing but black soot, I wanted to make _him_ scream, and beg for me to kill _him_, I wanted _him_ to run away in fear at the very sight of me, to go cry tearless sobs in a corner. I wanted _him_ to pay. "Yes, yes we will." I whispered

Then I blacked out, still feeling the flames enrage my body.

**A/N **

**I KNOW very OOC Bella but I need her that way for the rest of the story sorry. She will get better.**

**Eventually.**

**Please, please review I won't continue if ya'll don't!**

**Remember it's my first story *puppy dog face* pwease, pwitty pwitty, pwease.**


	3. hell

**A/N **

**Okay I want to say thanks to everyone who favourited and commented, and also my all too boring high school just finished for Christmas, there was only 23 people in from 1000 because either they skived it or they went out at break and didn't come back, I personally went shopping with Roisin and didn't come back.**

**So any way thanks to those people who commented and favourited it, I've only had this account for less than a week so thanks!**

Chapter 3

**Then I blacked out, still feeling the flames enrage my body.**

The pain was undeniably hell; I literally felt that Victoria hadn't been able to stop, that I was falling into hell.

If I was going to die couldn't I have at least got to say goodbye?

Was that too much to ask?

Is this really hell?

I had always thought it would be worst.

The flames roared up my body again and I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming in utter agony.

And then…

Was I hallucinating?

The fire ever so slowly drew back from my toes and fingers, and as it did I could feel someone holding my hand, and then a voice a bitter sweet voice.

"Only a few hours Bella." Victoria coaxed me, and I strived on that, a few hours, that's all and maybe I'll be out of hell.

Then the fire that had left my fingers and toes retreated to my heart.

I couldn't contain it any longer, an ear piercing scream filled the night and my body shook with pain.

My heart took off running from then darkness, both fighting from control of my body, my raggedy breath accelerated into gasps.

"2 minutes," I heard Victoria say to herself between my screams.

And then my heart gave a last beat and stopped, darkness took over.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes.

Everything was so… clear.

I could see every speckle of mud, every leaf, every twig.

"I will help you." My voice sounded like opera, like bells, so hypnotic so beautiful.

"Then let us hunt." Came Victoria's twinkling reply.


	4. hunt

**A/N**

**I got bored so im adding a chap, so yeh, thanks to reviewers **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: say it**

**Me: I don't want to**

**Edward: say it**

**Me: no *pouts***

**Edward: I'll tell John Paul (ma boyfriend) about the time you and Carla (ma cousin) went to into town and-**

**Me: FINE! I don't own twilight! *runs off crying***

**Edward: *turns to John Paul* tell ya later man**

**John Paul: thanks dude**

**See how nice is ma bf?**

Chapter 4

"**Then let us hunt," came Victoria's twinkling reply.**

I got off the ground caked in mud, it was dark now, I looked at Victoria, and she was glorious.

Her red hair curled graciously down to her waist, her red blood smudged lips were very Angelina Jolie-ish, her pale skin was smooth and flawless, and she was 5ft 7 **(A/N don't know real height but that's my height so I just put her as that)** and she had curves everywhere, a supermodel would have looked like a gargoyle beside her. Truly beautiful

"Yes lets."

At that we ran at lightning speed, with sooo much grace, small animals cowered away from us, I could see them, and I could hear all the way to the supermarket? But that was miles away. Wow

And I smelt… food. 2 humans were walking along the street back from a club. Victoria was running beside me, she was so fast, she could keep up with my newborn speed.

I looked towards Victoria, she had smelt it too.

She grinned at me, we were still running, and licked her blood covered lips, "dinner," she said and laughed a wicked laugh. We came to the end of the forest, I stepped out behind the young couple, and Victoria stayed in the trees shadows, she would take the girl, I would take the boy, they were probably 17, and the boy had dark hair while the girl had blond hair, she reminded me of a young, human Rosa- don't think of them.

They were giggling, obviously drunk. The path was very thin and there were trees on both sides. I cleared my throat, gaining their attention, but before they could see me I hid in the trees. Victoria at the other side of the path grinned at my "playing with our food". They seemed sober immediately

"Who's there?" the male called. Victoria and I laughed, scaring them even more.

"Im here," I said in a scary sweet voice

"No, I'm here," Victoria said scary sweet and at that we laughed again.

"Go see who it is Jack," the girl ordered.

"Bossy," Victoria and I said again in the same scary sweet voice at the same time and again we laughed.

Jack walked cautiously forward to my side, just as Victoria and I had planned. I grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into the forest, and drained him dry.

"Jack," the girl called, "is this some sick joke jack? Are these people your friends? Jack?" she called.

"No we're his murderers," I said as I stepped out of the trees, she saw my red eyes and immediately started screaming bloody murder **(A/N don't know why people say that but in this case it's literal)**

"Please don't kill me I'll do whatever you want, please," she begged me; I raised an eyebrow at her.

Victoria stepped out of the trees but the girl didn't see her, she covered the girl's mouth to keep her from screaming or saying any more.

"What makes you think she's going to be the one to kill you?" Victoria whispered in the girl's ear and I laughed as the girl's heart accelerated, and Victoria sucked her dry.

"You done?" she asked and I nodded, she smiled at me and took off running and I set off after her, into the woods.

I now knew why _he _had said vampires were dammed, I had just killed a 17 year old boy, and watched a 17 year old girl get killed, but not just that but I had never knew her name, and I had laughed.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I was a monster. Victoria had stopped to and she was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked but before I could answer, a scent hit us, this awful wet dog smell. "Werewolf," she whispered.

**A/N**

**Okay that was longer than planned but I like stuff to be cliffy, and there wasn't much things I could leave it on.**

**So, yeh, R&R. please and thanks : D**


	5. READ VERY IMPORTANT

**Authors note**

**Okay I now ya'll hate these but I need to add it.**

**I live in Scotland, in Scotland everything is covered in snow and ice. When I was walking to school 1 day before it stopped I and some other people had to go up this hill. I had boots that had no grips whatsoever, I fell down the hill repeatedly, and I have scratches all over my hands and a twisted ankle, I am sorry if I cant update straight away so don't get pissed, also my laptop broke so I need to use the house computer until I get a new laptop for Christmas, again don't get pissed.**

**Anyway I need ya'll to tell my which idea you like best then I'll make it.**

**Here are the ideas**

**Cross over with vampire diaries, the Salvators, Bella, Stefan and Damon, move to forks they were expecting a normal small town, until they met the Cullens, Elena, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. And what will happen when they meet a human girl named Katherine. All vampires except for Katherine**

**What if Bella was already a vampire who had haunting past and haunting abilities?**

**Follow her and Edward as they slowly fall in love and he unravels her past**

**What if Bella had been in the nomadic coven with James, Victoria, and Laurent, and what would happen if the nomads stayed with the Cullens for a few weeks, as Bella and Edward slowly fall for each other? **

**What if Edward and Bella were in love when he was human in the early 1900's?**

**And he suddenly caught the Spanish influenza, what if after he suddenly "dies" in the hospital. What if he shows up at her window one night, not human? (A\N crap summary I know)**

**Bella and Alice are a coven, Alice starts having vision of a vampire named Jasper, they go to meet and soon he joins them Alice then starts having visions of the Cullens and they go to meet them, could there be love?**

**Tell me your fave : D**


	6. search party, news

**A/N**

**Hey guys I wasn't going to put one up 2day but since its Xmas eve I might as well.**

**Oh and clary shadows, I checked out the coffin café website and I absolutely adore it so thanks a lot for introducing it to me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tony Gaffney who went to my school and had died of a brain tumour last year, R.I.P Tony.**

Me: *deep breath* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT *starts crying*

John Paul: *hugs me* I'll give you an early Christmas present

Me: *brightens up* luv ya babe

Chapter 5

"What's wrong?" she asked but before I could answer, a scent hit us, this awful wet dog smell. "Werewolf," she whispered.

Werewolf? What's next goblins? She grabbed my hand and we started running, we ran faster than should be possible, the sound of paws, beating, running were the only sound except from a mighty pounding of 5 hearts.

Victoria pulled us to a stop, because there in front of us were about 25 men with there backs to us.

They kept calling my name, why?

They're my search party.

I felt Victoria pick my up and run with me as I dry sobbed into her shoulder.

She entered a small cottage and placed me on the coach.

"You wouldn't want the Cullens to see you like this would you? 'Cause this is what they want, they want to see you sad," she said to me, I waited for the pain but it didn't come, they had left me, Alice, my best friend, didn't even say bye, _he_ had told me _he_ never loved me, _he_ probably didn't even care, my perfect vision turned red with anger, I would get _him_, so help me god _he_ will pay. "You were just a play thing to him, a toy; he probably already has another one." Victoria carried on.

She had turned on the telly and I could here the news anchor say: "_Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie swan has gone missing the police have no leads, if you have any information on this please call 234965_** (A/N not real number, I just made it up.)**_, thank you."_

"What's the plan?" I asked Victoria.

"How about we call 234965?"

She threw me the phone.

I put on a sad voice and dialled the number.

Bella: underlined news person: **bold**

**Hello 5 news**

H-h-hello this i-is re-regarding i-i-is-isabella s-s-swan

**Yes?**

I-i s-s-saw h-h-her and e-e-e-Edward c-c-c-Cullen g-g-go i-i-into f-f-f-forks w-w-w-woods t-t-t-together i-i-I t-t-think h-h-he might o-o-of r-r-raped o-o-or h-h-h-hurt h-h-h-her. I gave a fake sob.

**Thank you miss this information is much needed.**

I hung up. "Nice," Victoria said.

**A/N**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

**Okay I need to know should I do a few chapters in Edward's POV or maybe Victoria's or should I just keep it in Bella's, or maybe somebody else, tell me who you think.**

**As usual review please.**

**Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**R.I.P Tony and anybody who died of a brain tumour.**


	7. questions

**A/N**

**Alright I know you guy hate these, but I have some questions that ya'll have to answer. So could you read them and answer me.**

**What should Bella's abilities be? Should she have more than one?**

**Should Alice have a vision about Bella being a vampire?**

**Will Victoria still start a newborn army? If so should Bella be a part of it?**

**Should Bella stick to the human diet? If so will she like it?**

**Should I add Jacob and the pack to the story? Or maybe the volturi?**

**I really need ya'll to answer to these, it will help me adapt the story, cause my ideas are a bit fuzzy and unrealistic, so please tell me.**

**XD**

**Oh and a big thanks to Lea you have been a big help, and you've kept me going on with this, so a round of applause to Lea.**

**XD**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	8. reflection

**A/N **

**Okay guys, well merry Christmas, I got a new laptop so yay.**

**And my damn iTunes account broke down and deleted **_**everything**_**, so I spent the last 2 hours trying to sort is out and restore everything. Merry Xmas.**

**Okay I'm going to make this a short sweet chapter, and then the next one will be in either Edwards POV or Alice's, you decide.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: don't make me say it.**

**Roisin: sorry sis, but you've got to.**

**Me: but it's Christmas, please no.**

**Roisin: you have to, it is the truth.**

**Me: fine, I don't own twilight, congrads Stephanie Meyer you ruined, my Christmas, by being so good, you happy now?**

Chapter 6

I hung up. "Nice," Victoria said.

I smiled at her, only three days ago she had a plan to kill me, now she was like the sister I never had.

"Oh god, I nearly forgot," she said and dashed from the room going through an open door.

"What now?" I said under my breath.

"Cheeky," Victoria said coming back into the room, holding a portable mirror.

I looked down at it; it had a line green handle and frame. I looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow at her, she laughed at my clueless expression.

She held it up, and I looked into it.

My hair was a sexy untangled sweep of waves on my head, its colour was a darker colour than it was when I was human, to the unfocused human eye it would look black. My features were flawlessly interesting, exquisite; my lips were pouty and perfect. My nose was straight and cute, thick dark lashes circled my crimson eyes, which matched the colour of Victoria's hair. Set under dramatic eyebrows.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know you made that Blondie Cullen girl look like a troll," said Victoria, "I've got to go think about things."

She left and went into the room that the mirror had been in, I stared at the wall.

She started sobbing and whispering James' name.

I ran to her room and held her as she sobbed, I examined the room there was white walls on every side, and a wooden bed and matching desk in a corner. So plain.

"Victoria, tell me, when was the last time James said he loved you."

She never said anything, and I already knew the answer.

Finally she whispered, "Never."

She bolted up and out of my arms. "NEVER, THAT BASTERD NEVER LOVED ME, I WAS HIS TOOL!" she shrieked, and grabbed the desk and threw it out the wall leaving a giant hole.

"We will get every part of our revenge." She said.

A/N

Okay I might not be able to update for a few days, 'cause my crap history teacher Mr Shaw gave me a project on the battle of Colchester, and me being me didn't listen to a word the perv said and there forth doesn't have a clue what she's doing, so could somebody please tell me who the hell Bodicea is.

Oh yeh and please review and favourite.

Bella as a vamp:


	9. His fault, he lied

**A/N**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and helped me work out who bodicea is.**

**I finished the essay; did I mention it was to be 100 pages, no? Well 100 DAMN PAGES! Seriously you would think Mr. Shaw would have better things to do than grade papers.**

**Okay so you guys have absolutely amazing ideas, and I'm going to try and merge some together but it might not be all that good.**

**P.S**

**Carmen, your my cousin all you have to do is call, not review me. Plus don't call me an idiot, are you forgetting? **_**I know where you live.**_** Plus I will tell Aunt Cecilia about your "anger" session last month, I will blackmail you if I have to.**

**Disclaimer: I –I-I d-d-d-don't o-o-o-own TWILIGHT *breaks down crying***

Chapter 7

"We will get every part of our revenge." She said.

(A/N as promised)

Alice's POV

Edward got in the car sobbing, he had just told my best friend, my sister he didn't love her, and he was such a liar, a loser, he wrecked his and my family's life. But mostly important he ruined hers.

"Wimp," I said under my breath he just ignored me; I started up Carlisle's mercedice, and drove off.

We reached port Angelis in under an hour, the rest of the family were already in Alaska, with the Denalis. Suddenly I was hit by it.

Vision

"_Flight 567, to Alaska international, boarding in gate 23"_

_A voice said over the intercom._

End of vision

I pulled Edward to the gate as my vision came to life.

"Flight 567, to Alaska international, boarding in gate 23," a voice said over the intercom.

We boarded the plane and sat in our first class seats in silence, while people boarded after us and took their seats, I glared at him, he was pulling our family apart, it was his entire fault, and people had lost their sister, daughter, and friend. Well I guess he lost the love of his life, but still.

His fault.

He lied.

The plane doors closed, and the cabin crew took everyone through the safety procedures.

All the while I glared at him.

And the plane took off leaving the airport and Bella.

His fault.

He lied.

**A/N**

**And there you go, I will be putting at least another chapter in Alice's POV.**

**Unless you don't want me to?**

**Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't know why I done that oh well.**

**Do the usual, Review and favourite.**


	10. visions

**A/N**

**Alright well I'll be making a new story, the top 1 that ya'll wanted me to make. So here is the summary.**

**THE NOMADS**

**Summary:** **What if Bella had been in the nomadic coven with James, Victoria, and Laurent, and what would happen if the nomads stayed with the Cullens for a few weeks, as Bella and Edward slowly fall for each other? **

**The first chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 8**

**Alice's POV**

And the plane took off leaving the airport and Bella.

His fault.

He lied.

The whole plane ride I mentally abused him, knowing he could hear, I also kept thinking old memories of Bella, watching as he cringed every time, I was screaming at him as loud as my mental lungs would go, screaming, cursing, damning him to the deepest pits of hell.

I showed him what Jasper and Emmett were doing at this very moment: burning his, oh so precious, Volvo in the woods outside the Denali household.

He cringed again.

I showed him Rosalie throwing a tree at his mangled car.

Yet again he cringed.

I showed him something I hadn't seen before; I was hit by a vision.

_Vision_

_Victoria was sitting on the floor of a room in a small cottage in Forks woods, crying._

_She was whispering something... what was it? Something... a name? Something... JAMES_

_She was whispering James' name repeatedly._

_Suddenly another vampire flashed into the room and ran to Victoria, wrapping her arms around her in a soothing motion._

_The room was empty really, white walls, a wooden bed and matching bed. Nothing that showed Victoria's wild attitude._

_The other vampire was, well, unworldly; to say she was beautiful would be an insult. She had this wild sweep of dark, dark brown, almost black, wavy long hair going down to her waist. Her face wasn't just flawless, but interesting, something you would see in an art museum, a work of art, pouty full lips, straight nose, dramatic eyebrows, and thick dark lashes circling her red eyes. I could just imagine Rosalie crying at the very sight at her. I myself felt like crying, she puts every woman on the planet to shame._

_Her eyes were terrifying; the Volturi would run and hide at the very sight of them, they weren't just your usual vampire eyes, they had this edge to them, deadly, like if you pissed her off she would snap and slowly torture you and leave you in a pool of your own blood. They could make an army of newborns beg for mercy, for death. Her eyes held an endless pain in them, as well as rage this ultimate rage, like she was angry at everything, except for a blubbery Victoria, who was dry sobbing into her shoulder, she looked at Victoria like Victoria was her idol, her savour, her sister. Her eyes currently looked very distant, like she was thinking of something._

_She was tall; curves EVERYWHERE, any male would drool at the very sight of her._

_Then she spoke in a hypnotic, soprano voice, a voice I was very jealous of._

"_Victoria, tell me, when was the last time James said he loved you."_

_She looked as if she already knew the answer but needed conformation, Victoria was silent._

_After a while Victoria finally whispered, "Never," then she bolted out of the girls arms and screamed, "NEVER, THAT BASTERD NEVER LOVED ME, I WAS HIS TOOL!" she shrieked, and grabbed the desk and threw it out the wall leaving a giant hole._

"_We will get every part of our revenge, Bella." She said._

_The girl smiled and nodded._

_End of Vision_

Bella... as in Bella Swan, as in my best friend, my sister.

Edward, who had been watching my vision, suddenly screamed out: "NO!!!!!" and bolted out of his seat, and walking to the emergency exit, slowed down by his rage at Victoria, and his utter sadness that Bella was damned. Everyone was staring at him; again I was hit by a vision.

_Vision_

_Edward pulling the door open and jumping out, every human who was standing or sitting without their seatbelt on, being sucked out after him._

_End of Vision_

Edward seeing this stopped in his tracks and slowly walked back to me and sat back down.

The airhostess hesitantly walked over to us, "is there anything, you would like sir?" she asked Edward, hesitant again.

Edward just ignored her, staring ahead in agony. She looked at me and I shook my head, and she walked away quickly to go tell the pilot that there was somebody suicidal onboard, I had seen it in a vision, the pilot just told her to keep an eye on Edward.

One thing kept repeating in my head, Bella was a vampire, a deadly scary one at that, but one all the same.

"C-could you try finding her again?" Edward whispered in a strained voice.

So I did but... nothing, like she wasn't ever born, I couldn't get anything on her just darkness. I was blind, I gave up.

What just happened?

Edwards jaw was locked, his lips a straight line.

"We will be landing in Alaska International in a few minutes," a voice said over the intercom.

Why can't I see her? I kept thinking as we descended into Alaska.

A/N

Okay if you're wandering why Alice saw Bella then she didn't then here's why:

When Bella was looking distant her shield was down (she doesn't know what her powers are yet), then when Victoria said that they will get their revenge, she became focused and the vision stopped.

Following?

So she was focused when Alice tried to see her again and couldn't.

Here are her powers:

Physical and mental shield

Change appearance

Telekinesis

Psychic

Control over someone's body

If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. If you have any cool ideas for abilities, tell me them in a review.

So, well, review, favourite and that stuff.


	11. denali

**A/N**

**Woo! I don't have anything to say. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Chapter 9

**Alice's POV**

Jasper wrapped his arms around me as we met up with our family.

"Guys, we have to tell you something, but I think it would be best if we discussed it when we get to the Denali house," I said they nodded their faces ranging from cautious, curious to glaring at Edward.

We got in Emmett's monster jeep.

The ride was silent; most of the family was either glaring or ignoring Edward except from Carlisle and Esme who were looking at him sadly.

When we got to the house the Denali's were sitting in their large living room. Tanya was batting her eyes at Edward whom he ignored as he stared unseeing at the wall as I told them all about the vision and we sat in silence for a long time until Tanya finally said, "so the bitches are going to, like, kill you?"

Jasper was in front of her in a second screeching into her face, "YOU DONT KNOW HER, SHE IS NOT A BITCH, and YOU'RE JUST A SICK WHORE!"

"Jasper, temper," Carlisle said.

Jasper stormed out, I left soon after him. Oh... god, what are we going to do. I tried searching for Bella again.

Nothing.

I put a hand on my mate's shoulder.

We had to find her.

"Jazz, we're going to have to find Victoria and Bella."

**A/N**

**Oooo, okay so the next one is gonna be in Victoria's POV,**

**Oh and sorry to any team Tanya but I kind of don't like her to much, but I need to get Jasper to hate her so... sorry.**

**Oh well, go check out my other stories.**

**And like usual, review and favourite.**


	12. important info

**Authors Note**

**Okay, well I have major writers block so I might not update for a few days, sorry.**

**Plus I bought a few new books that I'm reading and I'm a little caught up.**

**I need you guys to give me few of your ideas, no matter how fantastically bizarre they are!**

**The next chapter is gonna be in none other than Victoria's POV! Woo! I have a few lines in my head**

**Questions**

**What should Victoria's new mate be called? I'm thinking Blake, which is the name of a character in my other story consequences, which has nothing to do with twilight just the fact that there is vampires, I'm so proud to say that every word in it is mine and I have copyright over it! Ha, take that! Anyway how would Victoria and her new mate meet?**

**Should he have a power? If so what?**

**Will Bella like him?**

**Should I have an Edward's POV or maybe one in Victoria's new mate POV?**

**Back to authors note**

**My twin Roisin's B-Day coming up really soon, so yay, I'm gonna spend absolute tons on her, because she's sooooo freakin' cool! P.S she's not my real twin we just refer to each other as that! : D **

**So give me a reply to this, and I want to say thank you so much to everyone that reviews my stories or so much as reads them it means so much, so thank you!**

**Also I want to just make this clear that I will own twilight when I rule the world and make S.M kneel down before me!**

**Or in other words when my brother Derek is nice and not overly protective.**

**Hope you all had a happy new year!**

**P.S please go check out my story the nomads, and my other story consequences! It means a lot!**


	13. giving into the sounds

**A/N**

**Okay I'm going to just put this up and hope that it's good, 'cause to be honest I really can't be bothered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own twilight, do you get the picture?**

Chapter 10

Victoria's POV

"We will get our revenge, Bella," I said my voice filled with sincerity, she nodded and smiled at me.

I looked over her, her clothes were torn and had splatters of her and the two breathers we had just fed from's blood, she was barefoot and her porcelain skin was covered in dirt and blood.

"But first we have to get you cleaned up."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the ground, dragging her to the small bathroom, throwing some of my clothes at her in the process.

I pushed my baby sister in and locked the door telling her to clean up.

I heard the water start.

Baby sister.

_Huh?_

I thought about it as I walked over to the couch, yes she was like my sister; she was in _so_ much pain when I found her, all because of that complete and utter _idiot_.

It is weird thinking that less than one week ago I was planning on pulling her apart limb by limb, and now I imagined _Eddie-kins_ in her place, or I occasionally imagined_ James_ in that place.

I imagined _Edward_ begging for mercy, a red hot fury boiled inside me, dark dangerous anger, and an anger that would make those stupid puppies who consider themselves _werewolves_.

I imagined his jaw dropping at the sight of the _new _Bella, him crying over her, curling up in a ball sucking his thumb rocking back and forth, back and forth, like an insane man sitting in his bed in the mental institute.

Lovely image.

I heard the water shut off, the sound of fabric moving. I closed my eyes as I heard a hairdryer start as my baby sister dried her dark hair.

I was pulled into all the sounds of _everything_. Letting my senses overpower me.

I could hear a little girl being tucked into bed by her mum. Miles away. There was no other sound in the house than the fabric moving together, both child and mother were silent until the child spoke her thoughts to her mother.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" the poor child's voice broke at the end and I heard her swallow back tears, as if she already knew the answer, the poor, _poor_ kid.

"He's out baby doll, but he'll be back soon." I could hear the false note in the woman's tone.

The little girl's heartbeat slowed and I knew she had fell asleep, the mother's footsteps left the room as quietly as she could manage; I heard a knock at the door and the woman going to answer it.

"Hey baby!" a drunk man's voice sounded when she had opened the door.

"Get in here, and keep it down, Lucy's asleep." Was the woman's hushed answer, the man's footsteps staggered into the house, by now the child; who had been identified as Lucy was awake again, listening to her parents.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the man shouted, the woman tried to make him quieter by shushing him.

His reply was his fist connecting with her cheek; Lucy gave a sob that luckily the man didn't hear.

Tap, tap tap, tap tap tap, tap, tap tap, tap tap tap.

An ongoing beat of feet danced into the room, across the wooden floor of the old cottage, I heard someone sit down on the couch next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked into her dangerous never ending edgy crimson ones; she smiled at me, that smile that would have men, vampire and human alike swooning at her feet and she said something nobody has ever wanted to ask me, something nobody ever cared about.

"So, you know my story, what's yours?"

**A/N**

**OOOOOOOOOOO, we get to know little Vicky's story!**

**Oh, and just so we are clear I am nor team Jacob nor am I team Edward, I am team nomads. I must admit both are very hot but I am not taking sides because I am going to take make fun of them a little, sorry!**

**Also I want to say thank you to these people (no order):**

**Clary shadows**

**Lea**

**Linkin4life**

**Llcoolk95**

**Paramorefreak100**

**Guitargal421**

**Twilightforever0014**

**Natasha**

**Carmen**

**Terri lynne**

**Music-lover2**

**I heart twilight**

**Joy**

**Thank you guys you all rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review, favourite and alert if you like it! : D hopefully yes!**


	14. Victoria's story

**A/N**

**Okay well I now officially have the entire plot set out so thanks to everyone who gave me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to say this again, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, just copies of the books, a few posters, the journals, a necklace with the Cullen crest on it (I've got a volturi one too) the DVD and some other stuff, I'm obsessed and I can admit that freely in public.**

Chapter 11

Victoria's POV

"So, you know my story, what's yours?"

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded at me and smiled reassuringly, how had I actually wanted to kill my baby sister?

I looked away thinking back on my old life.

"In the year of 1643 I was 20 and I was to be married to a man named Nicholas, Nicholas Baker and I hated him, _absolutely loathed_ him, my father had arranged the marriage you see, the Baker family had money, and that was most vital to my dear ole father, and however hard I tried I still cannot remember my father's name, I do remember that he used to beat me with his leather belt every time I did wrong."

_Flashback_

"_You will marry him!"_

"_Father I refuse to take his hand in marriage," I replied angrily_

_The leather slashed my cheek as he brought the belt to my face, the buckle bruising me and the material bringing blood to the surface._

"_You do as I say!"_

_End of flashback_

"Back then my name was Victoria Grace Brownly, after our _marriage_" I sneered the dreadful word "My name was Victoria Grace Baker, I hated the name, soon after our marriage Nicholas started to beat me, with my father's belt as well, apparently my darling pops gave it as a wedding gift. I would have marks and slashes all over me, and whenever my friends would ask about them I would just shrug it off and say something along the lines of: clumsy me."

"What about your mum?" Bella asked deep in thought

"She died giving birth to me, another reason for my father to beat me, it was _my_ fault he lost the love of his life," I replied, she looked at me and she looked saddened by the thought of me having no one.

"Anyway one night Nicholas had beat me so bad that I was dying slowly from loss of blood he had sauntered off after he had done it, a vampire whose name I do not know had been alerted by the smell of so much blood and had no other choice than to let me die or make me become a vampire, he had of course bit me, he left me in the woods outside my house to transform alone."

I looked at her she was too busy thinking to reply.

"After 10 years alone as a vampire I went back to see my husband, I beat, tortured and killed him that night, _slowly_, I also did the same to _daddy_, I travelled for about one hundred years until I found James and Laurent and we formed a coven, nothing really happened until we stumbled along a baseball game, you of course know the rest."

She nodded, "Vic, I am so sorry for everything you ever went through really I am."

"Don't apologize, and Vic?"

"You don't like it?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I love it," I smiled at her; I will kill Mr. I'm-too-good-for-everyone-so-i-just-use-them-and-then-crush-their-self-esteem.

"Do you have an ability?"

I nodded, "I can escape anything and have the uncanny sense to avoid being cornered or trapped**,****"**she nodded.

She stood up, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door, "where are we going?" I asked.

"Running."

"Oh my god, I created a mentally ill vampire," I muttered to myself making sure she heard me, she growled at me in response. I laughed.

I laughed?

Oh dear lord!

We took off into the woods.

"Race you!" I heard her shout as she pushed herself forward; I laughed and took off after her.

She stopped abruptly and crinkled her nose, I smelt it too.

The puppies were here.

Bella's eyes grew very distant, like she was looking at something that wasn't there.

"They're at the baseball clearing, they want to talk to us, the leader is in his human form, the others are wolves," she said as her eyes focused.

"How did you know that?"

She shook her head and walked on, "play along with this."

We entered the clearing to see five wolves the one in the middle in his human form, just as Bella had said.

"Hey look its fluffy and the gang!" Bella said in a very cheerful tone.

"Get off our land," the leader growled.

"Actually chi chi the Chihuahua, it's our land now," she replied in a taunting tone and snarled at the end her edgy eyes flashing her body moving into an attack position I copied her and moved into my very own crouch.

The dogs stepped forward.

**A/N**

**Ooh fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Also yes Bella saw the future and yes she can see the wolves**

**I changed her powers a little:**

**Telekinesis**

**Sees the future**

**Physical and mental shield**

**The other two weren't all that good**

**See I've got the wolves in it are the team Jacob fans happy, if not, well... screw you, I'm doing my best!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	15. Blaze

**A/N **

**okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but my school started back and I've been busy with homework and essays plus I had writers block (again) plus I kind of lost interest in the story but I'm back now, YAY! And I currently have the hiccups... random. So here you go and once again thanks to everyone that reviews, favourite and alerts the story ya'll are amazing.**

**Oslo I forgot in the other chapter to add that Bella could shape-shift and control someone else's body which I'll explain more about when I come to it, basically it's like the person she's controlling is like a puppet and she's moving the strings, sorry to cause anyone confusion.**

**Also**** it's so cool that your dogs called that my cousin Amy's dog is called that I absolutely adore it and that's where I got the name from, so YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also apparently according to a friend of mine I swear a lot so I'll try and tone that down, but I swear to get my feelings out so I'm gonna do that at some point. Deal with that.**

**Oh and go check out ShimmeringMoonlightTears** **she's awesome so go and check her out.**

**Also go check out clary shadows, also amazing**

**And linkin4life again awesome, they have been so supportive, so yeah check them and some other reviewers out YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111**

**Disclaimer: I hate to admit it and every time I do I DIE inside but I don't own twilight and never will unless somehow Meyer becomes my eternal slave and I force her into giving me the copyright documents... very unlikely.... or is it? *cue evil laugh***

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

The dogs stepped forward to attack, Victoria gave a low warning snarl, and asked very _very_ quietly what was I doing, and to be honest I didn't know, I just wanted extremely to have some fun with the 'ittle bittle puppies **(A/N sorry if I'm annoying team Jacob fans)** a large grey wolf **(A/N I think the grey one's Paul, I don't know, correct me if I'm wrong)** growled in response to Victoria's snarl, "hush up Mr. Fluffykins," I shot at him and he crouched down ready to pounce as the leader phased into a giant black wolf, I swear to god he was bigger than a horse, and I don't mean the little ones you see at fairs, I mean the giant ones police officers ride.

Next thing I knew a tall dark haired vampire was grabbing me and Vic around the waist from behind and running with us out of the clearing as the mongrels stared at each other in confusion, the male vamp ran with us for a few minutes, away from the dogs and apparently they weren't going to follow us so he eventually stopped as he came to our cottage, "you live here?" he asked, his tone was husky, deep, I pulled out of his arms as did Victoria, and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him and I followed her eyes.

He was very good looking, he had dirty blond short hair, big red eyes and sharp features, and he was lanky, about 6 ft 5, built. Not my taste but apparently he definitely was Vic's, she also goes for blondes, and I mentally sighed.

And he was_ so_ checking Victoria out. _Ooh la la, love is in the air._

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Blaze," he answered matter-of-factly, still staring at Victoria, no staring was the wrong word_ leering_ was better suited.

_And she was returning the same stare! That's just not right!_

"And where is the rest of the fantastic four?" I said making my voice, curious.

He finally pulled his gaze away from Victoria long enough to glare at me then snap his attention back to her.

I put my hands up in defeat, "hey not my fault, your name just sound very superhero, plus you saved us from the doggies." Which we did not need help with, but if he wants to be all manly so be it.

He shrugged, and said to Victoria, "and what is your name?"

"I am Victoria, and the sarcastic one is Bella, you should probably just ignore her," she replied, smiling,_ very_ lustfully I might add at him.

He took her hand and kissed it softly, I gagged and they both shot looks at me.

"Ooh, look who has a crush!" I sang looking between the two, they both looked down embarrassed, and I swear if they were human both would have the complexions of tomatoes.

"Knew it!"

Again Victoria shot me a wide-eyed look that basically screamed, "Shut up or I WILL behead you!!!!!"

"So how long have you too been like this?" he asked, which I knew was directed to Vic.

"I was reborn in the 1640's and Bella's less than a day old," she answered smiling and giggling.

GIGGLING!!!!!!!!!!!!

VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GIGGLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Am I the only one that finds that a weird visual

No?

Okay then, cue awkward silence.

"It figures, newborns are always annoying," he said, and again she giggled.

GIGGLED, I swear to god I have the shivers.

"Hay!" I shouted, insulted. Once again he ignored me and kept staring at Vic; I was starting to feel freakishly like a third wheel.

Might as well make Victoria happy, "so, Blaze why don't you join us, you know travel with us or something?" I asked him, Victoria looked at me smiling a thank you, and Blaze smiled at my direction, his eyes never leaving a very happy, no more like over-joyed Vic.

This was going to be very interesting.

"Well Blaze, welcome to the family."

**A/N**

**Oh she called it a family not a coven, interesting.**

**No?**

**Just weird?**

**Alright I'll be shutting up now**

**So I know everyone always says this but, I like getting reviews! When I get the reviews I'm happy, and when I'm happy I write! So it's all up to you!**

**PRESS IT!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	16. Blaze's POV

**A/N**

**I am going to be doing this in Blaze's POV, so everyone knows what he's thinking, its basically just the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight, but I do own blaze *evil laugh***

Chapter 13

Blaze's POV

I was passing through an area when all of a sudden I heard a lot of growling, definitely not human, I started to run in the direction of the sound and to my surprise, I came across a pack of werewolves facing two vampires, I acted on impulse and grabbed the two woman from behind, and shot out of the large clearing as fast as I could,

I ran with the two vampires in my arms and took the time to survey them.

There was a brunette, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful vampire in existence, but that was just it, she was gorgeous yes but pain practically flowed off her in waves, dark deadly waves, she wasn't exactly my type.

I then looked at the red-head, now she had class, she was one of the people you could stare at for hours on end without getting bored, so simple yet so perfect in every way, and she was stunning.

And I would not stop until this goddess who had somehow ended up on earth was mine. We reached a small cottage which their smell lingered all over, the brunette was un-happy that I had interrupted her fun with the mongrels.

"What's your name?" the brunette asked me, still in a mood. Which was rather terrifying now I saw her eyes, something horrible must of happened to her, I myself was actually pretty scared but luckily enough I hid it, I had a feeling she would enjoy making fun of me because of it.

"Blaze," I answered matter-of-factly, terrified if I said anything else I would not live to tell the tale, still staring at the angel, so perfect

"And where is the rest of the fantastic four?" scary said her melodic voice was curious.

I unhappily pulled my gaze away from the angel long enough to glare at scary then swiftly pull my attention back to _her;_ scared if I looked away she would disappear.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see scary put her hands up in defeat, "hey not my fault, your name just sound very superhero, plus you saved us from the doggies." She didn't look happy or for a matter of fact sound happy about that last part.

To be honest it isn't really my name, I just don't remember my human life, not even my name, my memory just comes up blank when I think about being human, like I never was one.

I gave a nonchalant shrug, and said to the angel, "and what is your name?"

"I am Victoria, and the sarcastic one is Bella, you should probably just ignore her," she replied, smiling at me, man was her smile gorgeous, and her name, oh so perfect.

I took her hand and kissed it softly, I heard sca- I mean Bella gag and I glared at her, Victoria was doing the same thing.

"Ooh, look who has a crush!"she then sang looking between us both, I looked down embarrassed, noticing Victoria was doing the same.

Wait... she likes me?

Me?

Plain ol' me?

I swear if I wasn't a vampire I would have had a heart attack and died, hopefully shooting straight up to heaven (where the angel belonged) I was that happy

"Knew it!"

Sca- sorry, Bella, was rather playful.

"So how long have you too been like this?" I asked, I just had to know more, I specifically directed the question to Victoria.

"I was reborn in the 1640's and Bella's less than a day old," she answered smiling and giggling.

So perfect.

Wait a second, SC- Bella IS A NEWBORN, oh well that's perfect, like she isn't dangerous enough

"It figures, newborns are always annoying," I said, playing cool when inside I was having a panic attack, is it possible for vampires to have a stroke? And again she giggled.

Perfect, so so perfect.

"Hay!" Sca- Bella, I really have to learn her name, shouted, insulted. Oh shit! Don't anger it, don't anger it!!!!!!!!! Play cool, I told myself and so I just ignored her and kept staring at angel; so perfect.

Then Bella, see I can remember, asked me something I never thought I'd hear, well at least from her, "so, Blaze why don't you join us, you know travel with us or something?" she asked me, Victoria smiled at her, I just smiled at her general direction, my eyes never leaving a gorgeous, happy angel. Ah perfect.

I was starting to like the terrifying girl, however weird she was

This was going to be very interesting.

"Well Blaze, welcome to the family."

Family?

Definitely weird.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed getting his perspective, so please review!**


	17. the walk

**A/N**

**Hay ya'll. Thank god it's finally Saturday, I hate school, and it's so boring!**

**Any way I thought I might as well update, so here we go!**

Chapter 14

Blaze's POV

Sca-Bella! God I'm not good with names! Skipped off into the old cottage before I could even question her, Victoria walked off after, while I was still lost in thought of the strange, scary vampire. Victoria opened the cottage door and looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

I blinked a couple of times and looked towards her, ah perfect.

"Eh yeh, but can you come for a walk with me first?" I asked hopeful, she smiled and nodded, holding up a finger, which is the universal signal for "hold on one minute", and she said in a normal tone, "Bella, I and blaze are going for a walk, we'll be back soon."

"Ooh la la," I heard Bella say under her breath then her calling out, "okay, have fun!" I heard her walk into another room and a television blare; I could pick up the words from the telly say: "an unknown source has informed us that Isabella Swan, 18, was raped by Edward Cullen, 17." I then heard Bella give a creepy laugh, and flick to another channel, Victoria giggled slightly, and closed the door, and then walk gracefully over to me.

We started walking in the opposite direction of the house, a comfortable silence consuming us, I broke it.

"Was, that girl, err... Isabella Swan, you know... Bella?" I asked, not knowing how to put it.

Victoria looked at me, with rage set in her eyes, oh great I upset her, kill me now.

"Yes," Victoria answered matter-of-factly.

"So she was raped?" I felt sorry for Bella.

"No." Huh?

I sighed this was confusing, "Explain please?" I begged. I already didn't understand Bella; this was just making it worse.

"Edward Cullen is a vampire, he and Bella were in love, while she was human, one day myself my old mate and a friend came across the Cullen covens baseball game, one thing lead to another and James, my mate was dead."

So she had a mate, joy. Well she said old mate maybe I had a chance

"I planned revenge on Bella, mate for mate, while I was planning that, at Bella's 18th birthday, Edward's brother tried to attack her when she got a paper cut, Edward later that week took her into the woods, Edward broke her heart, telling her he didn't love her. I found her in the woods crying; I had sympathised for her and bit her." Her face was full of guilt for the poor weird newborn.

She smiled at me, "We called the news earlier today and told them Edward raped and murdered her, as a part of our revenge act." She gave a small laugh.

I didn't know what to say, "So how did you come to be a monster?" I asked, we had reached a rusty old bench in the woods and decided to sit on it.

She took a deep breath and started.

"In 1643, I was 20; I was to be married to a man named Nicholas Baker and I hated him, it was an arranged marriage, my dad liked money and the Baker family had money, that was all my father cared about, and however hard I tried I still cannot remember my father's name, I do remember that he used to beat me with his leather belt every time I did wrong." I growled low, and she gave me a small sad smile.

"Back then my name was Victoria Grace Brownly, after our _marriage_, My name was Victoria Grace Baker, I hated the name, soon after our marriage Nicholas started to beat me, with my father's belt as well, apparently my darling pops gave it as a wedding gift. I would have marks and slashes all over me, and whenever my friends would ask about them I would just shrug it off and say something along the lines of: clumsy me." I hated him I wanted to torture him for even placing a finger on him, and when I get to hell I'll do just that.

"You see my mother died giving birth to me, another reason for my father to beat me, it was _my_ fault he lost the love of his life, Anyway one night Nicholas had beat me so bad that I was dying slowly from loss of blood he had sauntered off after he had done it, a vampire whose name I do not know had been alerted by the smell of so much blood and had no other choice than to let me die or make me become a vampire, he had of course bit me, he left me in the woods outside my house to transform alone." The poor angel she had never had a chance at life

"After 10 years alone as a vampire I went back to see my husband, I beat, tortured and killed him that night, _slowly_, I also did the same to _daddy_, I travelled for about one hundred years until I found James and Laurent and we formed a coven, nothing really happened until we stumbled along a baseball game, the rest is history."

"What about you?" she asked, how will I ever answer that?

"Err, I don't remember my human life, I just remember the change and then waking up in a forest, I was 23 when I was changed, I was changed in the year of 1437-"

"Wow, you're old," she commented, giggling, I growled playfully at her, and she just laughed loudly.

"I travelled around, not doing much, I stayed with a couple of nomads, but left after a decade or so they were kind of boring,"

I smiled her, and she smiled back at me.

"And then I found two vampires pissing a pack of werewolves off." Raising my eyebrows at her, "do you know who they are?" I asked innocently.

She laughed again but was interrupted by a scream; we both snapped our heads in the direction of the sound.

The old cottage.

"VICTORIA, BLAZE!!!" Bella screamed.

We went running to her, and when we reached the cottage Victoria literally ripped the door off the hinges and threw it into the forest, it hit a tree and the tree collapsed from the impact, all this took less than 10 seconds, and then we were in the living room, where Bella and two other vampires stood.

A female pixie one, with spiked out black hair, and a blonde male who was lanky and had battle scars.

Victoria ran and stood in front of Bella; I was beside her in a second, we were both crouched down as Bella stared wide eyed at the two vampires.

"Get out Cullens!" Victoria growled, wait... Cullens, as in Edward Cullen, I growled, Bella soon blinked and broke out of her trance and done something I finally expected her to do.

**A/N**

**What did you think?**

**Did you like?**

**Or am I just terrible leaving it hanging?**

**Anyway my best friend Roisin is getting an account so when she gets one I want you to all check her out!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	18. alice and jasper

**A/N**

**Enjoy! I don't own twilight this one is gonna be in multiple POVs**

Chapter 15 (wow, time flies)

**Alice's POV**

Bella GROWLED!! She actually growled at me! Oh dear lord if you listen to the dammed please let her forgive us!

"What are you doing here?" she growled alongside Victoria and a blonde vampire who I think she identified from her screaming to them as Blaze.

"I promise Bella, Edward isn't with us," I said putting up my hands.

She seemed unsure now; the blond man looked confused by her reaction.

**Blaze POV**

Wait a second... Bella was unsure; I was confused by this fact.I mean, ITS BELLA, tough weird confusing obnoxious the girl with the scary eyes that is the Bella I know; this girl was scared of what she was, what she may become, this girl was shy reluctant and most of all vulnerable, that girl cannot be Bella.

Then as soon as it came the other Bella was gone and OUR Bella was back, she pulled back out of her crouch and placed a hand on Vic's shoulder, Victoria looked at the hand then looked at Bella's calm reasoning face, she pulled back from her catlike crouch and stormed from the room, a smiled apologetically at Bella and nodded my head toward Vic's bedroom door Bella nodded at me and I rushed after Vic and slipped into her bedroom.

I couldn't hear the Cullens and Bella over Victoria's smashing the little furniture she had in her room and her screaming.

**Bella's POV**

I motioned them over to the couch and turned off the TV with the remote and sat on an old armchair near the TV facing them.

"How did you find me?"

Jasper answered me, "we went to your old house and followed Victoria's scent from the forest."

I nodded.

"Please come back Bella we are so sorry, Edward is sorry, he hates himself for ever doing that he still loves you."

My eyebrows furrowed at the lie, she could at least tell me the truth, and did I not deserve that much? After everything that has happened.

"Even if you are telling the truth I could never come back, you all hurt me when you left, Alice you never even said goodbye!"

Alice sobbed, and jasper patted her back, I looked away from the love scene between the two.

"I think you should leave." I heard a silence then the front door pull closed.

**Victoria's POV**

I stopped moving after the front door closed and those two goodie-goodies left.

I heard the swish of fabric then Bella's light feet.

Tap, tap, and tap.

Not her usual grace, more like she was just tired, which I knew for an animal like us was of course an impossibility.

I then heard her room door open, but what was she going to do in there it hasn't got any furniture in it yet so wha-

I then heard dry sobs.

**A/N**

**And there you are sorry I may not be updating for a while because I've got a school project, guess from what class?**

**HISTORY!!! Ugh I personally think Mr Shaw hates all creatures, and he has no fashion sense, I mean seriously he was wearing a keyboard tie the other day!!!! If you don't know what that is you can look it up its weird to explain it will make me sound like a nutter.**

**Oh and check out vip-vampire in practice, that's my bestie roisin!**


	19. i am sorry

Hay guys, BTW this is just an author's note, sorry I know you don't like them but I just need to tell you I have serious writers block, and I haven't been feeling well the past few days.

Also I started a new story called the Lighthearts so go check that out, please!

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I'll update as soon as possible.

Plus we are having inspectors in my school, so I have to up my grades plus I have a few essays and projects to do, sorry!


	20. powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

Bella's POV

I finally left my room, only to see Victoria and Blaze snuggling on the couch while watching the music channel.

"I'm in there for an hour and already there is snuggling?" I said sighing, and placing my hand over my unbeating heart. "Woo! Finally, Vicky you sure have an eye for the blonds!" I said trying to lighten the mood while looking at blaze's hair and tilting my head to the side.

"Huh?" blaze said.

Uh oh they haven't talked about exes yet, "oh you guys haven't had the 'old flame' talk yet, awkward"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vic mouth 'Oh my god.' Its official she is gonna use her old plot and kill me.

"Isabella, may I talk to you outside for a second?" Vic asked innocently.

My eyes widened in horror, she is gonna kill me, oh crap, tell my mom I love her! "Erm... sure," I said swallowing hard, she smiled and stood up gliding towards me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door, well actually because of the incident earlier there wasn't a door it was just a rectangle in the wall, but you get the point.

She ran us into Edwards old meadow which caused an amount of anger and pain to erupt inside of me, I then looked at Victoria who had her eyes narrowed and was slowly shaking her head at me.

She looked scarily like a cartoon character.

Before she could do anything I blurted out hoping for sympathy, "this was Edward and I's meadow."

She instantly dropped her mean look and replaced it with a motherly one, "oh sweetie." She said hugging me then murmuring against my hair she said, "I can kill you somewhere else if you want."

I pulled back in shock my mouth gaping anymore, but then she said, "Or we could ruin this place?"

I laughed nodding, she ran off pulling trees down, crushing the flowers, I imagined trees flying everywhere from invisible force and next thing I knew, they were, Vic was staring at me wide-eyed, "apparently I have a few abilities, she running towards me!" I commanded.

She obeyed I pulled the force I felt around my body and pushed it a few meters away, right where she was running, she hit it full force and then she was flying back from the impact, crashing into a tree making the tree topple over.

"Shield, physical and mental, I know because I can't escape you so it's obviously you're blocking me, telekinesis too from the trees. What else?"

"Visions as well, I saw the wolves before we ran into them, like looking at a movie."

"Wow," she breathed.

I then remembered what I had done a little earlier with the humans, I lifted my hand and Vic copied the movement involuntarily, she gasped and stared at it wide-eyed before looking at me, "I can control somebody's body."

I then changed my image into a blond girl/vampire I grew slightly taller and shortened my hair to bob length, just as Victoria was about to say something, someone who I thought would never turn their face up here again walked into the meadow.

**A/N**

**Who do you want it to be?**

**I have about 3 essays to do before next week and I was very lucky to get this up even though it is rather short, also me and my boyfriend john Paul broke up, and he keeps trying to talk to me, so I'm kinda frustrated and having mood swings, oh yeh and apparently I have obsessive compulsion disorder, and I've been having stomach spasms and I have to take medicine for it, so sorry if I don't update early enough.**


	21. 3 questions

Okay guys I need you to do 3 things for me

Go check out my poll, please.

Answer this question: do you want Bella and Edward together, cause I've being getting PMs saying they should be, and then other people don't want them to be, so I'm putting it to a vote, oh yeh, and there is going to be a sequel! I will explain in the next chap, because this is just an Authors note, soz!

Go check out my other stories!

And those are the 3 things; please leave answer to 2nd one in a review, thank you!


	22. my turn to talk

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Duh! Do I look like I'm Stephanie Meyer! No? Really???? You just figured that out??? Damn!**

**Edward's POV**

I stepped out into mine and the most beautiful girl imaginable's meadow, wishing peace so that I could just _think_; only to stand facing Victoria and a blonde vampire, curiosity and anger got the best of me as I stared at the red haired minx.

"Where is my Bella?" I growled out at Victoria, my voice taking a hard edge that it never has before, well over than the time James had bit my sweet innocent Bella.

"She is not yours," the blonde one said in a melodic voice, and then her shape seemed to change, soon my Bella was stood next to Victoria, who was growling at me.

"Vic, can you give us some privacy, I'll meet you back at the cottage," Bella said, her face an emotionless mask. She was so calm and self-assured.

Victoria gave me a last growl and stalk off out of the meadow shooting Bella an uncertain look and running at vampire speed to wherever she was going.

I turned back to Bella

**Victoria POV**

I left the twat and my little sister Bella, in the destroyed meadow, stalking home, and walking through the doorway, only to see blaze, sweet kind hot, blaze standing only metres away with a concerned look on his face.

"Vicky, where is Bella? What's wrong?" he asked confused as he started making his way towards me.

"Edward found us, he and she are talking in their old meadow," I answered; the only response I got from him was a low growl and a series of cussing under him breath.

**Edward POV**

I looked around what was left of my meadow, trees were mangled, flowers crushed, the ground even seemed dried out.

"Bella, I love you," I said looking back at her.

"Please, don't lie to me."

"Let me explain!" I pleaded with her, and got a cautious head bob for an answer, before I started I looked at her, Alice's vision hadn't done her justice, she was glorious, like the gods had made her with their own hands, her hair was slightly tangled though, and I wanted more than anything to run my hands through it and treasure the feel of doing so.

"I lied in the forest that day, I was struggling to not just go to you and hug you, and admit I was lying, but I needed you to be safe, to just be _human_, but then Alice had a vision of you as a vampire, and I couldn't just stay away anymore, I love you more than any other thing, person or place on this planet, I love you so much it hurts, every second not seeing you, your smile, your eyes, your face, your laugh, _you_ it was like someone had ripped out my heart, like I was short of breath, which I know doesn't matter seen as I'm a vampire, but it was like something was missing, you were missing."

Her hard eyes seemed to have softened.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

Next thing I knew her lips were on mine and she was kissing me, I instantly wrapped my arms around her, just holding her as we kissed, our tongues brushing each other, sending electricity through my body.

Bella pulled away from me and suddenly she was at the other side of the meadow, breathing heavily, "my turn to talk," she whispered and looked straight into my eyes, hers had the hard look to them back.

"when you left I couldn't breathe, it was like my body was numb, like I was broken inside, like someone had broke me apart, piece by piece, slowly ripping me up, and to wake up to Victoria, not you, not the person I love, not even the family I love, someone who hated me, was the one to help me."

I felt like dyeing right at this moment, I should have been me who was there, holding her hand guiding her through the fire of the change.

"I thought I was in hell, when I was changing, and thinking that you probably didn't even care-"

I cut her off at that point, "you think I don't care, I hate knowing you were in pain."

"You left, jasper just lost a bit of control, it shouldn't have this type of effect on you, you should have stayed with me, but you didn't, you walked away, how am I supposed to know you wouldn't do that again?"

"I would neve-" I started but she cut me off.

"It's a rhetorical question, I need to think, goodbye Edward," and with that she turned around.

And she ran away from me

**Bella' POV**

And I ran away from him.

He loves me, my mind kept singing, but there was also a voice that was growling, but he may be lying.

I ran to the cottage were Blaze and Vic waited for me, "Bella," Vic sighed in relief as I ran through the door.

"Vic, do you have any place I could stay for a while? For about a week? I need to think." I asked getting straight to the point.

"Eh yeh there is a cabin in England I have, you could go there."

"Thanks."

"Yeh no problem, the key should be under the second plant pot on the porch, I'll text you the address."

I smiled and nodded giving her a hug, then turning to Blaze.

"I don't know you all that well so I shouldn't give you a hug, but I can deal with it being awkward when I get back."

And I gave him a one armed uncomfortable hug.

"Yep it's gonna be awkward," I said with a small chuckled, he smiled at me, a first.

"Bye!" I called and ran out the door, towards the airport, trying with everything in me not to break down sobbing as I passed the faint smell of Edward and animal blood.

**A/N**

**And there you are!**

**Tada!**

**End of story, well there will be a sequel but I don't know when I'm starting that, oh well please review!**

**I want to thank EVERYONE that has ever reviewed, past, present, and hopefully future!**

**You have all been amazing!**

**And again I want to thank you!**

**I didn't think anyone would like what I write, but apparently you do and you guys don't know how much that means, cause in my opinion I suck ass, but you guys didn't agree, so thank you!**


	23. sequel!

Hey guys, sequel up now!

Name: broken moon

Author: me, duh!

Summary: I love him, I hate him, this isn't going to end well.

Short summary I know, if you guys could think of a better one, please tell me!

Thanks guys!


End file.
